Google Doodles of 2019
January new-years-day-2019-5179180558843904.4-law.gif|New Year's Day 2019 (1st) new-years-day-2019-5179180558843904-s.png|New Year's Day 2019 (1st) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. First-day-of-school-2019-singapore-5761174430810112-2x.png|First Day of School 2019 (2nd) (Singapore) fahrelnissa-zeids-118th-birthday-5759434063085568.2-l.png|Fahrelnissa Zeid's 118th Birthday (7th) Doodle-4-google-2018-us-winner-5342558078107648-2xa.gif|Doodle 4 Google 2019 - United States Winner (8th) (United States)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HShq9R9lR1Q Evelyn-doves-117th-birthday-5768486042206208-2x.png|Evelyn Dove's 117th Birthday (11th) Celebrating-earl-scruggs-5680695065182208-2xa.gif|Celebrating Earl Scruggs (11th) (United States) Childrens-day-2019-thailand-6255707132264448-2x.png|Children's Day 2019 (12th) (Thailand) Celebrating-sake-dean-mahomed-6288641008599040-2x.png|Celebrating Sake Dean Mahomed (15th) Teachers-day-2019-doodle.gif|Teachers Day 2019 (15th) (Venezuela) Teachers-day-2019-doodle.gif|Teachers Day 2019 (16th) (Thailand) Dalidas-86th-birthday-5754854419988480-2xa.gif|Dalida's 86th Birthday (17th) Konstantin-stanislavskis-156th-birthday-5117745111760896.4-2xa.gif|Konstantin Stanislavski's 156th Birthday (17th) Abdul-hafeez-kardars-94th-birthday-6243645018603520-2x.png|Abdul Hafeez Kardar's 94th Birthday (17th) (Pakistan) Manlee-kongprapads-136th-birthday-6305080465686528-2x.png|Manlee Kongprapad's 136th Birthday (20th) (Thailand) Louay-kayalis-85th-birthday-5725691055177728-2x.png|Louay Kayali's 85th Birthday (20th) Grandmothers-day-2019-poland-5737713608163328-2x.jpg|Grandmother's Day 2019 (21st) (Poland) Martin-luther-king-jr-day-2019-5671880349450240-2x.jpg|Martin Luther King Jr. Day 2019 (21st) (United States) Lev-landaus-111th-birthday-5630512767959040-2x.png|Lev Landau's 111th Birthday (22nd) Grandmothers-day-2019-poland-5737713608163328-2x.jpg|Grandfather's Day 2019 (22nd) (Poland) Australia-day-2019-4836270135050240-2x.png|Australia Day 2019 (26th) (Australia) India-republic-day-2019-5067562814537728-2x.png|Indian Republic Day 2019 (26th) (India) 200th-anniversary-of-singapores-founding-6717977348014080-2xa.gif|200th Anniversary of Singapore's Founding (28th) (Singapore) Brenda-lees-71st-birthday-5740190864769024-2x.png|Celebrating Brenda Lee (29th) (Brazil) Celebrating-nasi-lemak-5672806955089920.2-lawcta.gif|Celebrating Nasi Lemak (31st)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYdKqVUd3GQ Celebrating-mercedes-sosa-5177240911347712-2x.jpg|Celebrating Mercedes Sosa (31st) February celebrating-sojourner-truth-5641167843622912.2-2x.png|Celebrating Sojourner Truth (1st) El-salvador-elections-2019-5165049613123584-2x.jpg|El Salvador Elections 2019 (3rd) (El Salvador) Sri-lanka-national-day-2019-5746528323895296-2xa.gif|Sri Lanka National Day 2019 (4th) (Sri Lanka) Lunar-new-year-2019-multiple-countries-6303140818190336.2-2xa.gif|Lunar New Year 2019 (5th) (Multiple Countries) Lunar-new-year-2019-south-korea-5694797925842944.2-2xa.gif|Lunar New Year 2019 (5th) (South Korea) Lunar-new-year-2019-vietnam-5637025683210240-2xa.gif|Lunar New Year 2019 (5th) (Vietnam) Waitangi-day-2019-5288659610763264-2x.jpg|Waitagi Day 2019 (6th) (New Zealand) Friedlieb-ferdinand-runges-225th-birthday-4887536710189056-law.gif|Friedlieb Ferdinand Runge's 225th Birthday (8th) Friedlieb-ferdinand-runges-225th-birthday-4887536710189056-m.png|Friedlieb Ferdinand Runge's 225th Birthday (8th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google 125th-anniversary-of-the-quebec-winter-carnival-4590152704851968-2x.jpg|125th Anniversary of the Quebec Winter Carnival (8th) (Canada) Celebrating-moliere-5990593867022336-lawcta.gif|Celebrating Molière (10th) Screen Shot 2019-02-06 at 10.13.49 PM.png|The frames of the "Celebrating Molière" doodle (10th) Mary-mounibs-114th-birthday-5698175313641472-2x.jpg|Mary Mounib's 114th Birthday (11th) (MENA) Lyubov-orlovas-117th-birthday-5661247453265920-2x.png|Lyubov Orlova's 117th Birthday (11th) (Russia) Celebrating-joseph-jacques-omer-plante-5641391651684352-2x.jpg|Clebrating Jacques Plante (12th) (Canada, Sweden, Vietnam) Valentines-day-2019-4848332248711168.3-2xa.gif|Valentines Day 2019 (14th) (Play Button) Valentines-doodle-1.png|Valentines Day 2019 (14th) (Part 1) Valentines-doodle-2.png|Valentines Day 2019 (14th) (Part 2) Valentines-doodle-3.png|Valentines Day 2019 (14th) (Part 3) Valentines-day-2019-4848332248711168-s.png|Valentines Day 2019 (14th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google Madhubalas-86th-birthday-5205536088784896-2x.jpg|Madhubala's 86th Birthday (14th) (India) Serbia-national-day-2019-6331435995627520-2xa.gif|Serbia National Day (15th) (Serbia) Google Lithuanian Republic Day.gif|Lithuania Independence Day 2019 (16th) (Lithuania) Lantern-festival-2019-5760208868474880-2x.png|Lantern Festival 2019 (19th) (China, Taiwan, Malaysia) steve-irwins-57th-birthday-5182163212304384.3-lawcta.gif|Steve Irwin's 57th Birthday (22nd) estonia-independence-day-2019-5191904466567168-2xa.gif|Estonia Independence Day 2019 (24th) (Estonia) Kuwait-national-day-2019-5721858669281280-2xa.gif|Kuwait National Day 2019 (25th) (Kuwait) Antonio-rivas-mercados-166th-birthday-4895765934637056-2x.jpg|Antonio Rivas Mercado's 166th Birthday (26th) (Mexico) Dominican-republic-independence-day-2019-6317804373409792-2xa.gif|Dominican Republic Independence Day 2019 (27th) (Dominican Republic) Trinh-cong-sons-80th-birthday-5078721307344896.2-2x.png|Trịnh Công Sơn's 80th Birthday (29th) (Vietnam) Weiberfastnacht-2019-6013436617031680-2x.jpg|Weiberfastnacht 2019 (28th) (Germany) March Martisor-2019-5663130829979648.3-2xa.gif|Mărțișor 2019 (1st) (Romania) St-davids-day-2019-6235756908511232-2x.jpg|St. David's Day 2019 (1st) (United Kingdom) Bedrich-smetanas-195th-birthday-4910429489856512-lawcta.gif|Bedřich Smetana’s 195th Birthday (2nd) Desi-arnazs-102nd-birthday-5686409284288512.2-law.gif|Desi Arnaz's 102nd Birthday (2nd) Desi-arnazs-102nd-birthday-5686409284288512-s.png |Desi Arnaz's 102nd Birthday (2nd) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google Girls-day-2019-6204621214187520-2x.jpg|Girls’ Day 2019 (3rd) (Japan) Estonian-parliament-elections-2019-5871337548546048-2x.png|Estonian Parliament Elections 2019 (3rd) (Estonia) Carnival-2019-5100180876558336-2xa.gif|Carnival 2019 (5th) (Brazil, Canada) olga-ladyzhenskayas-97th-birthday-6574372587307008.2-2x.jpg|Olga Ladyzhenskaya’s 97th Birthday (7th) olga-ladyzhenskayas-97th-birthday-6574372587307008.5-s.png|Olga Ladyzhenskaya’s 97th Birthday (7th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google International-womens-day-2019-5962170041892864.6-2xa.gif|International Women's Day 2019 (8th) International-womens-day-2019-5962170041892864.4-s.png|International Women's Day 2019 (8th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google Francisca-reyes-aquinos-120th-birthday-5652432737533952-2xa.gif|Francisca Reyes-Aquino’s 120th Birthday (9th) (Philippines) 30th-anniversary-of-the-world-wide-web-4871946884874240.5-law.gif|30th Anniversary of World Wide Web (12th) 30th-anniversary-of-the-world-wide-web-4871946884874240.3-s.png|30th Anniversary of World Wide Web (12th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google Carolina-maria-de-jesus-105th-birthday-5087302618447872-2x.png|Carolina Maria de Jesus’ 105th Birthday (14th) (Brazil) Carolina-maria-de-jesus-105th-birthday-5087302618447872-s.png|Carolina Maria de Jesus’ 105th Birthday (14th) (Brazil) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. Matilde-montoyas-160th-birthday-4797246330634240-2x.png|Dr. Matilde Montoya’s 160th Birthday (14th) (Mexico) hungarian-national-day-2019-5755939159277568-2xa.gif|Hungarian National Day 2019 (15th) (Hungary) st-patricks-day-2019-5201574015008768.6-2xa.gif|St. Patrick's Day 2019 (17th) st-patricks-day-2019-5201574015008768-m.png|St. Patrick's Day 2019 (17th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google Childrens-day-2019-bangladesh-4924061112074240-2x.png|Children's Day 2019 (17th) (Bangladesh) celebrating-seiichi-miyake-5109857001668608-2xa.gif|Celebrating Seiichi Miyake (18th) Fathers-day-2019-multiple-5158908715859968.2-lawcta.gif|Father's Day 2019 (19th) (Multiple Countries) Fall-equinox-2019-southern-hemisphere-5334567442448384-2x.png|Fall 2019 (20th) (Southern Hemisphere) Fall-equinox-2019-southern-hemisphere-5334567442448384-s.png|Fall 2019 (20th) (Southern Hemisphere) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. Spring-equinox-2019-northern-hemisphere-5139135894388736-2x.png|Spring 2019 (20th) (Northern Hemisphere) Google Northern Hemisphere.png|Spring 2019 (20th) (Northern Hemisphere) Nowruz-2019-6284808622702592-2x.jpg|Nowruz 2019 (20th) Gamila-el-alailys-112th-birthday-6036329396699136-2x.png|Gamila El Alaily’s 112th Birthday (20th) (MENA) Netherlands-elections-2019-5158774833676288-2x.png|Netherlands Elections 2019 (20th) (Netherlands) Tunisia-national-day-2019-5078217890201600.2-2xa.gif|Tunisia National Day (20th) (Tunisia) Celebrating-johann-sebastian-bach-5702425880035328.4-lawcta.gif|Celebrating Johann Sebastian Bach (21st) Celebrating-johann-sebastian-bach-5702425880035328.3-s.png|Celebrating Johann Sebastian Bach (21st) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. Holi-2019-5084538337230848-2x.png|Holi 2019 (21st) (India, Bulgaria, Canada) Mothers-day-2019-mena-4920099038298112.5-lawcta.gif|Mother's Day 2019 (MENA) April May June July August September October November December Category:Google Category:International Category:Special logos Category:Websites Category:Search engines Category:2019 Category:Alphabet Inc.